Nightmare
by shyhinata144
Summary: Issues that Rukia and Ichigo have to deal with when it comes to their son.


Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or any of characters, they are all property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

Rukia was walking home from the grocery store with her four year old son Takeo. Rukia had several bags in both of her hands and was trying to keep a good grip on Takeo's hand. As they were walking down the sidewalk Rukia saw something in a store window that caught her eye and she took a few seconds to glance at the window display, and within those few seconds Takeo was able to get out of his mother's grip and ran ahead. Rukia felt Takeo slip away and saw him running ahead to an intersection where cars were passing by and Takeo made no indication that he was going to stop, despite the cars speeding by. Rukia panicked and dropped all of the groceries and ran after Takeo.

Right before Takeo was going to cross the street, Rukia pulled his arm preventing him from crossing the street. Out of fear and anger, Rukia gave Takeo's bottom a rather rough slap. Takeo started crying and Rukia immediately regretted her actions. She bent down to be eye level with Takeo, gave him a hug and kept repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rukia also cried with her son. She cried because she felt bad about hitting, but she mostly cried out of fear, fear that she could have just lost her only son.

Takeo noticed his mother crying and wondered why she was crying. He didn't understand that he was almost killed, he only understood that his mother was crying. He slowly pulled away and put his hand on his mother's cheek and asked, "Mama, what's wrong?"

Despite the tears that were flowing down her face, Rukia smiled and placed her hand on top of Takeo's hand and said, "Nothing, just please don't run away anymore." Takeo still didn't understand why his mother was crying, but nodded his head okay. The two then went back to pick up their groceries, and this time Rukia made sure to keep a strong grip on Takeo's hand.

* * *

When they arrived home, Ichigo was already there and helped bring in the groceries. He helped Rukia put away the groceries while Takeo played in his room. While putting away the groceries, Ichigo noticed Rukia was being rather quiet. "Is something wrong?" he asked Rukia.

"No, I'm going to start dinner already," Rukia said as she made her way into the kitchen, leaving Ichigo to put away the rest of the groceries.

* * *

Dinner was mostly quiet, and Ichigo didn't like that because usually Rukia was very talkative, telling Ichigo about her day and how much she enjoyed spending her time with Takeo, like doing arts and crafts at home. Takeo was the one doing most of the talking today, talking about things he had seen and heard on TV, Rukia smiled and nodded her head. However, Ichigo could see right through that smile and he knew something was wrong.

After dinner, Rukia gave Takeo a bath and afterwards she and Ichigo read Takeo a bedtime story. When the story was over Rukia tucked Takeo in, Ichigo gave a good night kiss and then Rukia also gave Takeo a good night kiss and said, "Mommy is sorry about today." Ichigo gave Rukia a questioning look, but Rukia ignored him and took his hand to lead him out. Rukia then quietly closed the door to Takeo's room and made her way to her own bedroom, and Ichigo followed her into their bedroom.

* * *

Once in their bedroom, Ichigo asked "What's wrong? Why have you been acting weird all day? What happened today that you're sorry about?"

Rukia unexpectedly threw her arms around Ichigo's waist and cried into his chest. "Oh Ichigo, I was so scared today. Takeo almost got run over today and it was all my fault. I almost killed our son!"

Ichigo rubbed Rukia's back in a soothing manner and asked, "What do you mean?"

"When we were coming back from the grocery store, I stopped to look at a window display and Takeo started running into oncoming traffic. But I ran after him and caught him just in time."

"Rukia, it wasn't your fault Takeo ran off, all kids do that, and you saved him so it doesn't matter," Ichigo said trying to reassure Rukia.

"It's not okay. I almost let him get run over and then I hit him! I hit him! What kind of mother hits their child?" Rukia said as she looked up Ichigo, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"You hit him?"

"Yes, I was so scared I was going to lose him. It reminded me of all the times you went into battle, all the times I almost lost you. I just couldn't take the thought of losing either one of you so I hit him. I'm a horrible mother!"

Ichigo took Rukia's face in his hands and made her look up at him, he then gently wiped the tears that were still falling and said, "You're not going to lose either of us. We're both here with you now, and you're not a horrible mother. You are a wonderful mother and wife who would do anything for her family, so don't you ever doubt yourself okay?" Rukia nodded her head yes. Ichigo then gave her chaste kiss on the lips, lifting away her worries. Ichigo then added, "I'll talk to Takeo about running off in the morning," before he gave Rukia another kiss.

"Okay," Rukia said as she slowly felt her worries being lifted away. The couple then went to bed.

* * *

The next day Ichigo went to go wake up Takeo to have a little talk with him. "Takeo, Takeo wake up," Ichigo said as he gently shook the boy.

Takeo rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, "Good morning dad," he said with a tired smile.

Ichigo smiled at Takeo and said, "Good morning. Look Takeo we need to talk about what happened yesterday…"

"I made mama cry," Takeo sadly cut in. "Why was mama crying?" he asked.

"She was crying because she thought something bad was going to happen to you," answered Ichigo and Takeo gave a questioning look. Ichigo then continued, "You see Takeo sometimes bad things happen when you run off without telling me or your mother where you are going. So from now you **ALWAYS** have to tell us when you are going somewhere." Ichigo emphasized the word always.

Takeo nodded his head and said, "Okay dad."

"I'm serious Takeo, you always need to tell us because sometimes you may see things that other people can't see and we need to make sure you are safe," Ichigo said because he and Rukia weren't sure whether Takeo could see spirits or not.

"Okay dad, I promise I will," declared Takeo.

Ichigo smiled at Takeo and ruffled his hair and said, "Atta boy." He was about to get up when Takeo asked, "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why was mama standing in front of the moon?"

Ichigo gave a confused look and asked, "What?"

Takeo got out of bed and walked over to his window with Ichigo walking behind him, Takeo then pointed at a lamp post and said, "Mama was standing out there in her black pj's."

Ichigo's went wide with surprise. Takeo was able to see Rukia in her shinigami form which meant that he would be able to see Hollows. Ichigo's and Rukia's worst nightmare had come true.

* * *

**_Not sure whether I should add another chapter or not. So please let me know what you think. Thanks! :)_**


End file.
